Loving You
by revive-the-books
Summary: Everlark Story, after the war, from Katniss's point of view. Trying to write my first relationship based fic. Let me know how it is by dropping by a review. Thanks a bunch!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, so I guess I'm going to be posting a lot over the next three days, so get excited! I'm gonna try to write a sort of fluffy Everlark Fic, so let me know how it is and how it can be improved in a review! Thanks so much for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I did not come up with a story about a corrupt government that forces children to commit murder... Sorry for any disappointment that may cause...**

Chapter One

I sat in the graveyard. I had made it a sort of tradition to always pay my sister a visit on Tuesday afternoons, the same day she had died in the second bombing. Sometimes Peeta comes with me, but today it was just me. Beside Prim's grave was a small house Peeta had built for Buttercup, that way he could always be near her. He hissed at me in greeting and I knelt down in front of the headstone.

"Hey Prim," I croaked out. My voice was scratchy and I quickly cleared it. "I just wanted to let you know about what's been happening around here since you've been gone," I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffed a little. "Peeta and I have gotten married for real, and mom is off somewhere, running from the truth again. Gale is in District 2, doing who knows what, but I can't say I miss him," I stopped talking for a moment, tears streaming from my eyes. "Prim, I just miss you so much," I said before completely breaking down.

My sobs were silent, but the shaking was uncontrollable. I buried my face into my hands and felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Peeta kneeling down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I surrendered to his touch, losing myself in the sweet smells that came off of his shirt. It reminded me of cakes and fresh bread, he must have been doing a little baking back at home.

"Hey, Katniss," he barely whispered. "It'll be okay. I promise," he helped me stand up and led me home. I could barely see through my tears, and eventually felt the warmth of the indoors creep into my veins. Peeta helped me take off my coat and scarf, and laid me down on the couch. Then he went into the kitchen and started whipping something together. After about half an hour, he came back into the sitting room and offered me a steaming bowl of Lamb Stew with Dried Plumbs. I sat up and gratefully accepted the bowl. He went to get his own serving then came and sat next to me. I leaned into him and sighed.

"Katniss, what if we had kids?" he asked without warning. I looked at him, surprised, then took a big bite of stew to avoid the question for a few minutes.

After a while, I swallowed and sat back to look Peeta straight in the face. "Honestly? I haven't been thinking about it. I was really hoping it would be just us," I searched his face for any signs of emotion, but he just nodded and started to eat.

We sat in silence for a while, eating our meals and getting to enjoy the feeling of a full stomach, a luxury I still couldn't believe I had. Peeta made a quick fire in our fireplace, and we sat in front of it, enjoying conversation with each other.

"So you're telling me that you've never baked something?" Peeta asked in disbelief.

"Well I've roasted game that I caught in the woods," I said.

"Doesn't count," he said, standing up. He offered me his hand, which I took cautiously.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"You, Katniss Melark, are going to learn how to make a perfect batch of dough. Come on," Peeta said, pulling me towards the kitchen. He pulled out ingredients and utensils so rapidly, my head spun trying to keep up. "First, you're going to need to dissolve the yeast into a cup of water."

"I'm dissolving what?" I asked.

"Yeast," he replied. "It'll cause the bread to rise," he put water into a dish and set it in front of me, along with a jar of a yellowish powder. "Pour some of this into here," he said.

I picked up the jar and examined it. Screwing the lid off I grabbed a spoon and put in two, heaping spoonfuls of the stuff.

"Alright," he said. "Next add in some of this," he shoved half of the ingredients towards me. I put in the amounts he told me to and soon we were kneading a sticky ball of dough together.

"How can you stand this?" I questioned. "It's so sticky," I held up my hands, which were covered with dough in certain patches.

Peeta laughed and took my hands in his. "If you put flour on your hands it reduces the stickiness," then he rubbed flour onto my hands, placing a kiss on each one. When he emerged, his lips were pure white, making me to snort with laughter, which caused all of the flour on my hands to billow towards him. He closed his eyes, and started laughing.

"Alright Girl on Fire," he laughed. "You asked for it!"

Soon there was flour flying everywhere, coating the forgotten dough ball. I was laughing so hard it hurt, it was almost hard to believe that just hours before, I was falling apart at my sister's grave. That's what I loved about Peeta. No matter how broken I got, he could always piece me together and make me smile.

Once the dust settled, the flour was dusted all over the kitchen and Peeta and I resembled ghosts. We looked around and Peeta was the first to speak.

"This is going to be a serious pain to clean up," he noted. I nodded, picking up the ball of dough.

"Well one thing is certain," I said.

"What's that?"

"The dough is no longer sticky."

Peeta smiled and found a pizza stone to set the bread on. He lit a fire in the oven and put the bread into it. He started to wipe down the counters, and I left to go take a shower, tracking flour the entire way there.

A few hours later, once everything was cleaned, Peeta pulled out the bread and let it cool for a bit. Then he cut two slices out of it and offered me one. I accepted it and watched as he took the first bite. He chewed for a long time, swallowed, the coughed for a spell. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for his criticism.

"It's, uh, definitely something," he said. I took a bite from my slice and immediately spat it out.

"That," I said. "Is disgusting. How could you swallow something like that?" I demanded.

He just gave me a smile and whispered into my ear, "I'm a big fan of the chef," then laughed when I pushed him away. He pulled me into him and kissed me. It was warm, comforting, and tasted like the horrible bread I had created, but it was much better on his lips.

"Come on," I said once we broke apart. "We need to get to sleep," Peeta nodded and we walked to our bedroom together. Once we were ready I crawled into bed next to Peeta and curled into him. He lightly kissed me on the top of my head and whispered his goodnight to me. As we drifted off, I fell asleep with a smile on my face, a habit I had made since I started living with Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own The Hunger Games Franchise.**

Chapter 2

I was running. The snow was stinging at my bare feet, but I couldn't afford to slow down. My pursuers were gaining on me. I didn't know who they were or what they wanted, I just knew that if I was caught, I wouldn't live to see my next birthday.

"Get her!" a voice shouted. It was a girl's voice, and it was strangely familiar.

"Come on," a gruff voice yelled out. "You can't run forever Girl On Fire!"

I had a nagging sense in the back of my head. Where had I heard those voices before? I entered a wooded area and spotted a good climbing tree. I ran to the base and quickly scaled it. I perched at the top of the branches and peered down at my pursuers. There was a small patch of moonlight at the base of my tree, and soon four figures came into the light.

"Come on down here, Cat Nip," the tallest of the four shouted up. He was carrying a large sword and sported a short, blonde haircut. Suddenly my breath caught in my throat. It couldn't be! The boy started to scale the tree, and a small brown haired girl yelled up to him.

"Get her Cato!" she yelled.

I nearly screamed with fright. This wasn't happening. They were dead, all of them, I had even killed one of them myself. Cato fell down and Glimmer ran to his side. She looked up a snarled at me.

"You're in for it now Lover Girl," she hissed. She pulled out a bow and arrow, and I almost snickered. Almost. Her shot was still terrible, but this time she didn't aim at me. She turned around aimed somewhere in the dark.

"Katniss!" someone yelled. A very familiar someone. Someone that I couldn't live without. A light shone down where Glimmer had been aiming, and Peeta was revealed. He was bloodied up pretty badly and tied to a chair nearly 20 metres away.

"Peeta!" I yelled.

Clove laughed uncontrollably. When she finally could contain herself she looked up at me evilly. "Aw, what's wrong? Is Lover Boy a little out of your reach?" she cackled and looked over at Glimmer. "Do it."

Glimmer pulled back the arrow she had notched and a smile spread across her face. Peeta looked at me with disappointed eyes, and Glimmer released the arrow. I screamed in horror as I watched the arrow head find a home in my husband's heart. Suddenly I lost my grip on the branches I was holding onto and fell to the awaiting hands of the careers below me. Marvel and Cato pinned me down, while Clove walked up to me, pulling out a knife.

"I told you I'd give everyone a good show," she said, approaching me. "What's wrong? No blood to spit in my face this time?" she traced my jaw with the tip of the blade, giving me a 6 centimetre cut. "I'm feeling nice today, so I'll make this quick," she traced an 'x' onto my forehead.

"Don't worry," Marvel laughed. "It'll only hurt a lot."

He and Cato laughed while Clove drove the knife into my scull.

I woke up screaming and Peeta was suddenly next to me.

"Katniss, it's okay. It was only a nightmare. See, we're in our house," he stroked my hair, and I was shaking uncontrollably. I lifted my hand up to my forehead and felt no cut.

"It was just a nightmare," I repeated. I laid back down and snuggled into him, still shaking.

**AN: Hey guys, sorry that this is a short chapter, but I just wanted to get something up for you. I'm going to try and update at least one of my stories each weekend, so stay tuned for that.**

**To BFFSmimle: Yes a pizza stone is a real thing. I have one, and it's what people make homemade pizzas on.**

**Thank you so much for the Reviews! I always love hearing feedback from you guys.**


End file.
